In general, a refrigerator is a device for keeping foods or the like in predefined accommodating spaces at a low temperature. The refrigerator may have a refrigerating chamber maintained at a temperature above zero and a freezing chamber maintained at a temperature below zero. Recently, as a demand of ice increases, a refrigerator having an automatic ice maker for making ice in the refrigerator is desired.
The automatic ice maker (hereinafter, referred to as ‘ice maker’) may be positioned either in a freezing chamber or in a refrigerating chamber according to a type of a refrigerator. In case of the ice maker being positioned in the refrigerating chamber, cool air within the freezing chamber is provided to the ice maker to make ice.
The ice makers may be classified into an ejector type and a rotation type based on a method of separating ice cubes made by the ice makers. The ejector type ice maker uses a method in which an ejector is disposed at an upper side of the ice maker to draw ice up from an ice making tray so as to separate the ice. The rotation type ice maker employs a method in which the ice maker is rotated to separate ice.
The ice maker may have a water overflow reducing plate for reducing the overflow of water at an upper side of the ice maker regardless of an ice separation method. The water overflow reducing plate reduces water running over the ice making tray to reduce the possibility of freezing adjacent components, e.g., a driving unit and the like. In case of the ice maker being positioned at a door of a refrigerator, impacts occur when the door is open and closed, and such impacts cause water to be slopped. Accordingly, such slopped water may run over the ice making tray and splash around the ice maker. Hence, when the ice maker is positioned at the door, the water overflow reducing plate may be positioned at an upper side of the ice making tray if possible.
However, in a case where the water overflow reducing plate is positioned at the upper side of the ice making tray, if cool air is supplied in a space defined by the water overflow reducing plate, the cool air may be accumulated. The accumulated cool air may then interfere with new cool air.